Irving Moore
Irving J. Moore (April 7, 1919 (Illinois) – July 2, 1993 (Los Angeles, California)) was an American assistant director and director. He was an assistant director for such movies as The Juggler, Pals and Gals, The Caine Mutiny, Knutzy Knights, Run Silent, Run Deep and The Last Angry Man, and he directed episodes on such television shows as Maverick, Surfside 6, Bonanza, Perry Mason, Hogan's Heroes, The Good Guys, Hawaii Five-O, The Brady Bunch, Gunsmoke, Logan's Run, Lou Grant and The Colbys. He died on July 2, 1993 in Los Angeles, California. Director * Tales of the Texas Rangers (1955) (TV Series) * Cheyenne (1955) (TV Series) * Sugarfoot (1957) (TV Series) * Maverick (1957) (TV Series) * Lawman (1958) (TV Series) * 77 Sunset Strip (1958) (TV Series) * Hawaiian Eye (1959) (TV Series) * Tightrope (1960) (3 TV Episodes) * Surfside 6 (1960) (TV Series) * The Roaring 20s (1961) (2 TV Episodes) * Bonanza (1959) (1 TV Episode) (1963) * Temple Houston (1963) (3 TV Episodes) (1963-1964) * Perry Mason (1957) (2 TV Episodes) (1964) * Kraft Suspense Theatre (1963) (1 TV Episode) (1965) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV Series) (2 episodes) * The Wild Wild West (1965) (8 TV Episodes) (1965-1968) * Laredo (1965) (3 TV Episodes) (1966-1967) * Gunsmoke (1955) (14 TV Episodes) (1966-1974) * The Guns of Will Sonnett (1967) (TV Series) * Lost in Space (1965) (2 TV Episodes) (1967-1968) * The Doris Day Show (1968) (TV Series) * Here Come the Brides (1968) (TV Series) * The Good Guys (1968) (TV Series) * Hawaii Five-O (1968) (TV Series) * The Brady Bunch (1969) (TV Series) * The Immortal (1970) (TV Series) * Cade's County (1971) (1 TV Episode) * Dirty Sally (1974) (TV Series) * Korg: 70,000 B.C. (1974) (TV Series) * Petrocelli (1974) (TV Series) * The Blue Knight (1975) (TV Series) * The Andros Targets (1977) (TV Series) * The Fantastic Journey (1977) (1 TV Episode) * Bigfoot and Wildboy (1977) (TV Series) * Lou Grant (1977) (TV Series) (1 episode) * Logan's Run (1977) (1 TV Episode) (1978) * The Young Pioneers (1978 (TV Series) * $weepstake$ (1979) (TV Series) * How the West Was Won (1979) (1 TV Episode) * Dallas (1978) (16 TV Episodes) (1979-1981) * Dynasty (1981) (TV Series) * Making of a Male Model (1983) (TV) * The Colbys (1985) (TV Series) * Dynasty: The Reunion (1991) (TV) * George (1993) (TV Series) Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Man in the Dark (1953) (as Irving Moore) (assistant director) * The Juggler (1953) (assistant director) * Charge of the Lancers (1954) (as Irving Moore) (assistant director) * Musty Musketters (1954) (assistant director) * Pals and Gals (1954) (assistant director) * The Caine Mutiny (1954) (assistant director) (uncredited) * The Outlaw Stallion (1954) (as Irving Moore) (assistant director) * Knutzy Knights (1954) (assistant director) * Captain Midnight (1954) (TV Series) (assistant director) * Scotched in Scotland (1954) (assistand director) * Queen Bee (1955) (assitant director) * Fury at Gunsight Pass (1956) (as Irving Moore) (assiatant director) * The Solid Gold Cadillac (1956) (as Irving Moore) (assistant director) * Nightfall (1957) (as Irving Moore) (assistant director) * The Shadow on the Window (1957) (as Irving Moore) (assistant director) * A Merry Mix-up (1957) (as Irving Moore) (assistant director) * Run Silent, Run Deep (1958) (second assistant director) * Bell, Book and Candle (1958) (as Irving Moore) (assistant director) * The Last Angry Man (1959) (assistant director) * The Mountain Road (1960) (as Irving Moore) (assistant director) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Irving Moore at the Internet Movie Database Moore, IrvingMoore, IrvingMoore, IrvingMoore, Irving